The Grim Reaper's Heart
by VenomFlare23
Summary: What happens when Aino and Ragna meet up? Jealousy and, many, many questions are what. Disclaimer- I do not own cross-tag battle (This is also going off of a trivia question I saw on the wiki that brought up the idea that Ragna had taken Aino on a date)
1. Chapter 1

"Of all the people to get dragged into this mess it just had to be you," Ragna scowled out as he looked at the pink-haired girl sitting on her knees, a depressed look on her face "Tch, honestly what the hell were you thinking jumping at me like that."

The girl decided to whine out "B..but Ragna I wanted to surprise since we hadn't seen each other in a while." the girl had pursed her lips while playing with her fingers while saying that.

"Yeah, I don't really give a damn you could have waited until I wasn't mid fight or, better yet not have done it at all and said hello like a normal goddamn person," Ragna ran his hand in his hair while reprimanding girl whose head hung lower with every word.

On the sidelines, Hyde, Noel, Ruby, Yang, Yu, Yosuke, and Chie all gave a combination of confused stares at what they were watching. At the end of his rant, Ragna finally sighed seeing as how the girl's face was nearly melting from her apologetic expression with tears about to start flowing out of her shimmering eyes.

Feeling that he may have taken his words a tad bit too far Ragna decided to say in slightly less gruff tone "L..look damn it there's need to cry or anything, just don't go doing anything stupid like getting in the way of me fighting, rather not think of what would happen if I blindly attacked you out of reflex."

"Will you forgive me if I promise to," she asked as her face was slowly recovering from the harsh rebuke and, turning his head Ragna nodded "Yessy! I promise I won't surprise Ragna at all with my love while he's fighting," she then cheekily followed up with a bright smile beaming at the reaper's face"I'll just wait until after the smoke clears hehe."

The word love made Ragna quickly push the girl back a bit saying "B..back off," he could already feel the questioning stares at his back along with two very frigid glares as well "Tch D..didn't I tell you to quit throwing that word around so lightly, damn it your going to make people get the wrong idea." Ragna complained.

"Ragna," Noel asked as a murderous shadow hung over her closed eyes "just who is this girl?"

Before the Grim Reaper could say a word the girl had beat him to it exclaiming "I am Aino Heart it's nice to meet you...hmmm," after introducing herself she took to analyzing Noel before saying "So your that Noel girl Ragna spoke about while on that date we had eh hehe it's so nice to meet you then."

"Cough..cough hold on what that old geezer got a date, with a cute girl!" Hyde coughed out in surprise as Yosuke cried out in depression "Aw come on the visage of death himself can get a date but, I can't what the hell man!" Yu patted Yosuke on the back.

"Man partner how are you taking this so calmly," Yosuke question and Yu shrugged before saying "It's not that surprising to me Ragna-san seems like the type who'd be popular with women."

Ragna scoffed before saying "Yeah, sure tell that to my list of "admirers"."

While Ragna was caught up with Hyde and, Yosuke beginning to interrogate him, he couldn't stop Yang from approaching Aino with a grin "So Aino was it," the girl nodded with a smile "You went on a date with Ragna right?"

"Yep, it was sooo awesome, I mean sure he was a bit mean at times but he can be such a nice guy too hehe," her happy grin blew Yang's attempt to mess with the girl away but, she didn't give up asking slightly hesitant now "R..really? So did you do anything like an actual couple would?"

The girl then rocked back in forth oblivious to the murderous glares she was receiving from both a jealous Noel and, Chie. "Well, Ragna was kinda against going too far, something about I should save saying and doing that sort of stuff with the one that becomes my boyfriend in the future," she then gained a small blush while scratching her cheek "b..but he let me hold his hand, we also had dinner which he was able to pay for surprisingly an..and he gave me a piggy back ride back to where I live."

Tick marks appeared on Noel and Chie's foreheads for every remark Aino made leaving Chie bitterly thinking "Th..that idiot! I spar with him all the time and, I can't even get him to take me out for a steak!" Noel's were slightly more violent "Th..this girl is trying to steal Ragna from me, I..I'm the only one that can have Ragna errg I'll blast her if she tries anything with me around."

Yang completely overwhelmed by the purity and, dumb honesty displayed left with one single question that pushed the two jealous girls over their limits "So when did you meet Ragna?"

"Oh, it was around the same time we went on that date, I mean that mean Mrs. Alucard dropped him through the roof of my school because they had a fight. After he woke up I had to take him around to make sure he knew where everything was after all."Aino said this with a thoughtful look with a friendly smile.

Ruby who had been uncharacteristically quiet while soaking in all the relationship talk asked: "So, you were not so much as taking Ragna on a date as you were just being a good friend?"

Aino answered "Hmm I guess you can look at it that way," suddenly Chie and Noel's bloodlust dissipated as they feel that they could have misjudged the girl's intentions from her scatterbrained way of putting things "though I really do love him, I mean he protected me along with a few of my friends multiple times during his time in my world."

As if glass shattered both girls renewed their glares thinking along the same lines "Ragna's going to have hell to pay," (With the guys)

"Tch, there you have it, I have no feelings for the brat or any of her crazy ass friends that I met," Ragna scowled out while looking at Yosuke who was still in shock that the Grim Reaper had actually gotten a date before him, even if he didn't consider it one.

Yu was the first one to say anything to the reaper"I think you should go for it," Ragna went to roll his eyes while Yu followed up with "She seems pretty devote Ragna-san and, in my opinion, she'd more than likely be good for your health."

"Yeah I hate to admit but, all the girls that like you are more than a little problematic," Hyde admitted before going on to say "At least this one looks like she'll befriend me before skewering me for talking to you."

"Yeah, but she's young and, I'm not exactly the best person to know when it comes down to it," Ragna mentioned before going on to say "sides she's an innocent kid, she shouldn't be sticking down around someone like me."

Yu then decided to counter him with "Ragna-san your still young yourself, not to mention you're nicer than you give yourself credit for," Hyde also added in " Yu's right, hell she'd probably never have to worry about herself or her friends cause I doubt there's a lot of people who'd willingly piss you off."

"Yeah, cept I'm lookin at one of them right now," Ragna scowled looking Hyde who nervously chuckled in response as the Grim Reaper sighed saying "Look, I won't get in the way of her "affections" but, I can't dish out my own, not until my problems are dealt with anyways."

Ragna then thought darkly "If I'm even alive by the end," before he could continue his train of thought, it was wrecked by Aino crashing into him from behind with a hug saying "I'm back Ragna."

"Geez, you never stop do you?" Ragna's red eye looked into her friendly orange ones, he could feel the darkness get pushed back by their brightness "So, what do you want anyway?"

"What else, I want to help you find everyone's friends and of course, figure out what's going on," Ragna simply grinned while the girl removed herself from his back so he could stand up shrugging while saying "Tch, do what you want just be ready because we'll be finding trouble first."

Aino simply gave a ditzy grin at him "Hehe I know, but you'll be there to help me if I can't win alone, I love you for that after all," Ragna did his best to hide his look of embarrassment responding "Yeah, sure whatever."

As the two walked off Yu simply looked at Ragna with a small, hopeful grin for Ragna while Yosuke had walked over to Yang who had her own grin.

"Finally gotten over your purity shock Yang-chan?" Yosuke asked with a small smirk, he had enjoyed witnessing the teasing girl get completely overrun by Aino's honesty and innocence.

Yang looked at Yosuke with a look that showed she wasn't too in the mood for her own medicine "Yeah, just shocked that the white-haired fart's gotta a...heart."

Crickets could be heard in the distance as that pun left her mouth making even a certain computer system groan in agony. End

Author's note - I have no clue If I made Aino sound good not too into the hearts series so if someone could give me some info it would be amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- It turns out that the official Arcsys flash game doesn't exist after I did a wild goose chase, as some of you have I'm sure. I apologize deeply as I admit that I was skimming Aino's wiki information and, noticed an eye-catching detail but, failed to realize it was part of the trivia, not facts.

I will accept any complaints, angry words or rude flames as I do deserve it after making a foolish mistake and of course will be editing the title front appropriately as well. I hope you all can forgive this small or large blunder depending on your position in the matter and, at least continue to enjoy the collection of one-shots I will be making for this couple.

Chapter 2 Ragna's Power of Love?!

The Grim Reaper scowled while looking at the assholes in front of him when he told Aino they would find trouble first, he had meant it as a joke. Now here he stood with the girl at his side as he stared down probably the two worst people he could at the moment.

"Oh, my Raggy what's with that cutesy carry-on," Hazama smirked out while flicking out his one of his knives, playing with it in his hands before saying "Is she some kind of prisoner or are you trying to replace that dead sister of yours?"

Ragna went to snarl out something as Aino beat him to it pushing herself close to The Grim Reaper "I'm not anything like that, I'm his lover!"

She called that out while the Grim Reaper simply sighed, having given up at this point with arguing with her on the topic. Hazama gained a very amused expression while the tank-like Azrael simply commented: "Is that right, Grim Reaper you're growing soft on me."

"Tch, Like I honestly give a damn about what you think of me Mad Dog," Ragna then adjusted his collar, one eye looking at Aino while saying "Look I'm not in the mood to get into a fight so do me a favor and, jump off some cliffs or something."

Hazama could only say "Oh, is Raggy trying to look like a good guy in front of his little girlfriend," he then opened his eyes while locking onto Aino who slightly flinched from the blood lusted stare " Girlie do you even know who Ragna really is, all the killing he's done, all of the destruction he's caused?"

"Seriously, some warrior of justice looking type like you should help me and," he pointed to Azrael who's expression was becoming more feral by the second "my cohort here to a "quick and fair" trial."

He was surprised by how the innocent girl gave him some lip instead "Tch, yeah right my Grimmy's told me all about you and, all the horrible things you've done," she then pointed at the snake with as much of a glare as she could muster "If anyone's getting trial here it'll be you in the name of Love, justice and my Grimmy's revenge!"

"Well, well looks like this appetizer's got some spunk to her," Azrael chuckled cracking his neck "in fact, she may just become a part of the main course if she can impress me!"

Ragna sighed while thinking "She just had to go and, get his attention great," The Reaper simply drew bloodscythe while clicking his tongue in annoyance "Tch, you better stay behind me and, don't get in the way I'll finish this quick."

"No way, the power of love will see us through Grimmy," she did a small cheer while continuing "when we're together I feel like I can punch through an iron wall hehe."

"Hahahaha the power of Love?! Man Raggy and, here I thought you were into the mechanical type of girls haha," Hazama laughed out at Aino's little display, "at this rate, I may just laugh myself to death or," his eyes sharpened "kill ya both quickly in appreciation!"

That's when Azrael finally got fed up with talking and, lunged at the couple growling out" Enough talking, it's time to feast!" Ragna did a quick leap backward dragging Aino with him before he went to retaliate with a punch to the Mad Dog, the attack landed but seemingly had no affect "Hornet," he threw his arms up slamming Ragna into the air while howling out"Bunker!"

"Let's play over here Raggy," Hazama smirked out while, sending out an Ouroboros chain that latched onto The Reaper's leg and, flung him into the ground behind him.

Ragna scowled jumping to his feet with a strong glare as Ragna growled out "I'm seriously not in the mood for your shit, damn snake," Hazama replied with a shrug "Oh how scary," the snake then pointed one of his knives at Ragna "What if I gave that little girl of your's the Jinny treatment that gets you in the mood doesn't it Raggy?~"

"You won't lay a slimy paw on her Hazama," Ragna barked out as the snake shrugged before replying "you sure about that Raggy, I'm sure she'd make a great puppet after I break her that is hahaha!"

Ragna lunged at Hazama with the snake doing the same to him. (With Azrael and Aino)

Aino barely kept dodging the quick punches that Azrael was throwing at her, and she decided to deliver her own strike against the tyrant. Her swift attacks landed one after another doing little to deter the tank-like man, and she then dramatically winded up her fist as a pink aura came over her. Throwing the hard punch into Azrael's gut she managed to barely get the tyrant to stumble.

"For all your talk," Azrael growled out a menacing red glow emanating from his body "You're not even worthy as an appetizer!" Aino tried to deliver another kick only for her leg to get caught in Azrael's hand, he then tightened his grip around the caught appendage making her scream in pain.

(Back with Ragna and Hazama)

Ragna heard the scream of pain and, it made his eyes widen in anger as Hazama simply chuckled out "Oh dear, looks like little miss love freak's gonna get broken before I've had my fun with he...gack!?"

"Out of the way you bastard!" Ragna roared out while delivering a powerful punch to Hazama's face sending him flying into the brush. After that, he rushed at Azrael slamming into him with everything he had in darkness infused tackle.

Azrael was caught off-guard by the attack forcing him to let go of Aino's leg, who fell backward gripping it in pure agony. The Reaper went to the girl's side looking at it, he could tell it was broken in multiple places because of Azrael's ludicrous strength.

"Ragna i..it hurts a lot," she whined to him her bright orange eyes dripping with small tears of pain and, he could only stand up in response his hairline covering his eyes in shadow.

Azrael who had picked himself up felt the overwhelming darkness pouring from the Grim Reaper and grinned out "Yes, that's it let's get straight to the main dish Grim Reaper, this'll be a good meal."

"Y..your gonna pay for that Mad Dog," his red eye suddenly shinned viciously "I'm going to make you." There was finality in the Reaper's words, he was seriously pissed off at the moment and nothing could stop him now. Ragna adjusted his collar growling out "Here I come Azrael!"

Ragna raised his right arm pouring as much energy the moment that Azrael went to release Enchant Dragunov fully, and was able to hit the large man before he could. The darkness blasted through Azrael and, went further while sending him flying towards a just now recovering Hazama.

"Damn mutts," was the only thing the snake could think before Azrael crashed into him.

Ragna gave off a soft breath of relief that the problem had been dealt with, and went over to Aino.

(a few minutes later)

Ragna was now letting Aino ride on his back because of her broken leg, they had been walking for some time, searching for one of the other groups he could trust.

"So Ragna," Aino asked, a flirty smile coming onto her lips as she snuggled into his neck "That power up before, that was from your love for me wasn't it hehe."

The Grim Reaper simply blushed at that weakly scowling out "Tch, no I was just pissed off like always, there was nothin special about it."

"Sure there wasn't Grimmy hehe," she then gave him a quick peck on the cheek saying with a blush of her own "Well, either way, I love you all the same, and maybe later you'll let me reward you for saving me hehe."

Ragna reprimanded her instantly saying "Don't go saying shit like that people will get the wrong idea," she simply giggled while snuggling into Ragna more and The Reaper simply sighed. End 2

Author's note 2- Pretty sure this chapter sucked but, I wanted to get my apology and explanation out as fast as possible so, I sacrificed the quality of writing to do so.

ArmantusCumPinnae - I'm sorry for misleading you about the flash game, and I understand if you don't forgive me. I do have Grammarly but, it doesn't fix every little thing and, I apologize once more.

Nightnightsky - I'm happy you enjoyed it and, I'm sorry if you searched for the flash game that didn't exist, I'm fine if you don't forgive me.

Silversean - I'm happy you liked it and, this one probably has more errors since it was rushed I apologize, and I'm super sorry if you went on that wild goose chase, if you're angry I'm fine with getting reprimanded for it.

Lancelot-of-Rebirth - I'm happy you liked it and, I'm sorry for misleading you about the flash game's existence I should have read more carefully.

Unknowngamingacid - I'm happy you liked it and, I'm sorry for getting you lost in a wild goose chase, please release your frustrations on me if need be. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Most Awkward of Double Dates

"I can't believe I actually let you talk me into this Aino," Ragna scowled out at the cute girl, who with a smile on her face ignored his grumpy mood "Tch, you forced me to leave Bloodscythe with that Saki girl at that, seriously when it comes to love your scary."

Aino giggled before saying "Hehe I'm not scary Ragna, you listen because of your love for me," she winked as she finished her sentence.

The Grim Reaper thought while averting his eyes from the girl's shining eyes "Yeah sure, that death stare you gave me when I went to refuse this thing really screamed, I love you," that's when he reminded himself of something looking at the clock "Those two better hurry their asses up, I told Yu I'm not wasting too much damn time here."

At the moment Ragna was sitting with Aino in a restaurant waiting for Yu's buddy Yosuke to show up with his little mystery girlfriend. He wasn't originally planning on playing the confidence booster for someone, as the Grim Reaper he wasn't really good at supporting people or that's what he thought anyway.

He lost the instant Aino decided to come "surprise" him again with her little friend Saki on her tail. They heard everything that the boy had told Ragna about how Yosuke was nervous about how people would take him being a couple with this mystery girl, and how she felt that she wasn't a good enough person to be with him.

"Tch, just who did he get with, shit long as it isn't someone who want's to kill me he's got my vote," Ragna thought, having to wonder who Yosuke was dating to make him nervous "kid's brave enough to ask out Tsubaki in front of Jin and, Noel in front of Makoto confidence is the last of his damn problems, to begin with."

"Are you sure this is the right place Hanamura?" a monotone voice asked making Ragna surprised and, he could hear Yosuke nervously reply "Y..yes I'm sure Partner wouldn't pull my leg."

Aino leaped up the moment she realized it was who they were waiting for calling out "Hey Ragna and I are over here you two love birds hehe!" Ragna sunk into his seat a bit more praying that no one with enough balls to challenge the Grim Reaper was in the room because too many damn people have been picking fights with him lately.

Yosuke followed behind the girl with him, revealing someone that made Ragna smirk understanding exactly why Yosuke was nervous now. It Linne who looked at the Reaper saying "It's been awhile Ragna, " she looked at Aino asking "So who's the new addition?"

"I'm Aino Heart Ragna's girlfriend," she leaned over the table clasping Linne's hands together with a smile "I hope we get along together hehe~."

Linne shifted uncomfortably, she wasn't used to such a familiar level of contact when dealing with new people. That and, she was, unfortunately, unable to ignore the girl's considerable bust size which made her stutter out coldly "Y...Yeah, same here...I.g...guess."

"So," Ragna looked at Yosuke who was holding back a chuckle at how Linne was awkwardly trying to keep up with Aino's "girl talk" "when you two become an item?"

Yosuke looked at him before sheepishly responding "A couple of days ago really, it was pretty..err well, hectic you could say."

Ragna wasn't one to gossip but, he had to ask "That so? Can't be any worse than when Hyde asked out that Weiss brat for the first time." Now that was a sight to behold, he'd never seen a level of denial like that before, making him think "Kid's lucky I'm not a fan of the cold."

"Yeah," Yosuke sighed before saying "it was almost like someone was about to get killed, I just barely stopped Yuzu-chan and Es-chan from killing Linne."

Ragna was a bit surprised at that last mention, he figured the shrine maiden had a thing for the quirky boy but, Es that one caught him off guard. Yosuke then went on to say with a slightly unnerved tone

"It was so friggen creepy how Es-chan talked to, calling me by my name normally and, having that emotionless cold tone, with that weird shine in her eyes," the boy shivered, "I thought I was going to die for real."

Ragna nodded replying "Know how that feels kid, fair warning Murakumo don't give up...at all so be ready for a second round eventually." Yosuke sighed before Ragna continued "Anyways I'll have to go get the money I'm owed by my master and, my asshole brother."

"You were betting on me getting with Linne," Yosuke whined out, Ragna made it worse by deadpanning out "It was more like you getting a date at all."

Yosuke replied dramatically "Ouch, that literally hurt man," Ragna shrugged continuing to talk to the younger boy.

(With the girls)

"So how'd you meet, when did he ask you out or did you ask him, was it love at first sight, have you had any competition and, have you cooked for him yet." Linne was completely out of her element at this point because of the girl's questions.

Finally, just as the questions could reach their pinnacle she scowled out "Please shut up...," there was a moment of silence before the small girl coughed into her hand, going for a kinder tone "I mean...let me answer the easier stuff first."

"Oh, is Linny not used to relationship talks," Aino giggle out as Linne shied back tempted to hide her blushing face with her hood "It's fine not all girls are built to be able to go on about that stuff at first."

After being given a moment to calm her heart Linne went on to explain "We..well, I'm not sure how he felt at first but, I took interest in him after working together a few times," Linne was at the very corner of her wits, she couldn't believe she was telling this to someone she just met "He seemed to be able to break the shell of ice on my heart, put energy back in my seemingly dead existence."

Aino smiled at how Linne had her own tiny grin on her face as she spoke "He was able to get me excited to fight and get me to play along with his childish entrances," Linne turned her eyes to Yosuke who was chatting along with Ragna, his face seemingly smiling despite The Reaper's teasing" Really, he's an idiot at times but, he is also the second person in my long life to get this sort of feeling out of me."

A flash of Hyde's face with Orie's flew through Linne's mind for the moment thinking "You were right I did find the right person for me in the end, you idiot,"

Aino squealed getting the boys attention "That's so romantic Linny, it's like you were fated to meet or something." Ragna rolled his eyes fate was the last thing anyone at this table should be seen as a reason for their meeting.

"I suppose that's a way to look at it," Linne replied slightly scooting closer to Yosuke, the boy flushed a bit as the girl allowed herself to rest against him, only narrowing her eyes when Aino went to pull out her phone"Don't we want to tell them personally."

"Phooey," Aino sighed out "You're both really cute together though right Ragna?" Aino looked at the Grim Reaper who scowled before shrugging while replying "It's better than seeing the poor bastard stuck with a murakumo unit," Aino gave the Reaper a more terse look"Tch, fine they look cute happy?"

Aino nodded before telling the couple "Eh heh, I'm so happy that we could do this sort of thing though, in fact, we could do this again sometime."

"Yeah, I mean if we can work it out with my parents, dad's been pouring work onto me like no other since Junes decided to expand it's horizons to other worlds," Yosuke whined out Linne simply responded to that by patting him on the back.

"Either way," Ragna growled out not happy with the idea of doing any more double dates in the future "It looks like you two won't have any problems concerning your relationship and, hell if you do don't give a shit about what people think."

Linne nodded saying "Hm that would be the simplest conclusion," Ragna nodded before leaving one last piece of advice with Yosuke "Also kid if you weren't joking about Es wanting you good fucking luck...rather deal with two Nus than one pissed gatekeeper."

Omake - We didn't even eat!

As Ragna left the restaurant with Aino next to him, the Grim Reaper noticed something" Wait a minute," he said catching the girl's attention "We didn't even eat a damn thing while we were there!."

"Mhhm," Aino nodded while confirming that before saying "Well, yeah I mean that restaurant is technically closed at the moment," that made Ragna blink and Aino ask nervously"You didn't know did you?"

Ragna responded with a growl "The hell, if it was closed why the hell were the lights on and, what about the white-haired prick in the red glasses that took us to our seats in shit?"

"Oh, him he's a person that works there as a manager I guess,?" she put her fingers under her chin saying "Saki was the one who introduced me to him, now that I think about it she seemed kinda close to him."

Aino put up a bright smile saying "Oh well, " she looked at how cross Ragna looked pouting out "If it makes you feel any better, we'll go back when it's open next time."

Ragna rolled his eyes like there was going to be the next time, he felt her hand snake it's way around his.  
Chapter end 3


End file.
